1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a planar inverted-F antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniaturization is a trend for portable electronic devices. Thus, components inner the portable electronic devices become thinner and smaller. Antenna, a necessary component in wireless communicating device, is manufactured to be smaller and lower. The space between the antenna and other components become smaller and smaller. Planar Inverted-F Antenna (PIFA) is a type of often-used antenna inner electronic devices. A typical PIFA always comprises a feed point and two radiating portions extending apart from each other from the feed point for working at different frequency bands. However, as the space between the PIFA and the other components is very small, the other components have negative impacts on the antenna, so that the antenna has a bad performance and fails to cover a broader band. Moreover, manufactures send the antennas a qualifications lab to make a performance test, which will waste cost and time.
In view of the above, an improved antenna is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.